


Whispers in the Dark

by sookehh



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Other, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), clint jest dobrym ojcem, tęsknię za pietro, wanda i clint to goals
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sookehh/pseuds/sookehh
Summary: Wanda Maximoff jest niczym niebo i piekło jednocześnie; jednym jest za dnia, podczas gdy drugie zagląda przez jej ciemne oczy tylko podczas nocy.





	Whispers in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Jestem zakochana w relacji pomiędzy Clintem a Wandą. Przedstawiam wam więc krótki jednopart (nareszcie udało mi się napisać coś sensowniejszego po dłuższej przerwie w pisaniu), który jest wynikiem 193842995828 seansu AoU. Enjoy!

Jest odważna. Jest silna. Jest zraniona. I jest tym wszystkim **jednocześnie**.

Clinton patrzy na nią i wciąż nie może uwierzyć, że ona nadal potrafi się tak pięknie uśmiechać. Mógłby jednak przysiąc, że za każdym razem, gdy to robi, przed jego oczami pojawiają się odległe galaktyki; są one tak samotne i tak smutne, że na ten widok łzy same napływają mu do oczu. W przypływie emocji ma ochotę ją objąć i mocno do siebie przytulić, po ojcowsku przesunąć po jej ciemnych włosach i powiedzieć, że wszystko będzie w porządku. Zamiast tego uśmiecha się do niej z przeciwnej strony stołu i w akompaniamencie szczęku sztućców, dołącza do namiętnej konwersacji pomiędzy Starkiem a Nataszą na temat jej nowych noży.

To nie tak, że Barton czuje wyrzuty sumienia z powodu śmierci Pietro i dlatego traktuje ją jak swoją córkę, chcąc zastąpić jej nie tylko dwójkę rodziców, ale także brata.

Nie, to nie tak. Clint bowiem wie, że niezależnie od tego, jak mocno by próbował, nigdy nie uda mu się ich zastąpić. Zwłaszcza Pietro; niektóre osoby są po prostu nie do zastąpienia.

Barton czuje ogromne wyrzuty sumienia, bo wie, że to on powinien być na miejscu Maximoffa. To jego ciało powinno być pozbawione ciepła życia, podziurawione przez dziesiątki kul, znajdując się w skromnej, dębowej trumnie, gdzieś sześć stóp pod ziemią.

On przeżył, a Pietro odszedł.

Wanda długo cierpiała, a Clinton wraz z nią, choć nie dał po sobie tego poznać.

No cóż, tylko Natasza wiedziała. Ale Natasza to Natasza, przed nią Barton nie potrafił tego ukryć i szczerze powiedziawszy, nawet nigdy nie próbował, bo Romanoff, jak nikt inny, zawsze go rozumiała.

Dobra... Clint usilnie chce podarować Wandzie nową rodzinę. Nie tą, która składa się z Avengersów, ale taką prawdziwą, z matką, ojcem, psem i rodzeństwem. Barton za cholerę jednak nie potrafi znaleźć w sobie wystarczającej ilości odwagi, aby porozmawiać na ten temat ze Stevem, bojąc się, że taką prośbą może zranić delikatną duszę Kapitana.

Kiedy wszyscy w Avengers Tower smacznie? - nie - po prostu śpią, ona krąży po swoim piętrze, bezszelestnie, niczym zjawa, pojawiając się czasem w progu jego drzwi i obserwując go podczas snu. Barton jednak nie potrafi zasnąć, gdy wie, że tę małą brunetkę, mimo tak młodego wieku, dręczą koszmary większe od jego własnych. To naprawdę ironiczne, że tam, w Sokovii, Wanda pokazała im ich największe lęki, ale tylko jej własny stał się rzeczywistością. Czasami słyszy też, jak dziewczyna coś szepcze; coś, co uparcie przypomina mu imię jej brata, jakby rozmawiała z nim każdej cholernej nocy.

To naprawdę okrutne, że wszystko, co kochała Wanda, stało się tym, co jej odebrano.

Szalę goryczy przelewa jednak chwila, której mrok brutalnie przerywa jej pełen przerażenia krzyk. Clint jako pierwszy pojawia się w jej sypialni; może dlatego, że specjalnie poprosił Starka o pokój na tym samym piętrze, co ona albo dlatego, że wrzask pojawia się tylko w jego głowie. Przekraczając próg pomieszczenia, nie ma nawet odwagi zapalić światła. Magia w kolorze brudnych rubinów unosi się wokół dziewczyny, delikatnie oświetlając jej załzawioną twarz.

Siada na puchatym dywanie obok niej, a następnie ostrożnie obejmuje ją ramieniem i przyciąga do siebie. Jego koszulka w ekspresowym tempie robi się wilgotna od jej łez, Barton jednak nie zwraca na to nawet najmniejszej uwagi.

Clint domyśla się, że od jakiegoś czasu, przy pomocy magii, dziewczyna materializuje swoje wspomnienie Pietro. Dlatego szepcze każdej nocy, w ciemnościach, bezszelestnie sunąc po korytarzach Avengers Tower, jakby oprowadzała po nich swojego zmarłego brata, w którego śmierć nadal nie potrafi uwierzyć; jakby nadal nie potrafiła pozwolić mu odejść.

Całuje ją we włosy, a potem pomaga jej ułożyć się w jej łóżku. Pozostaje do samego rana, w milczeniu trzymając ją za dłoń, z nadzieją, że jego obecność chociaż na moment pozwoli jej zapomnieć o całym piekle Sokovii. Rzadko o tym rozmawiają, rzadko wracają do tamtych dni, zazwyczaj pozostają przy bardzo przyziemnych, codziennych tematach, jednak Clint doskonale wie, co za emocje mogą znajdować się w głębi jej złamanego serca.

Czasami w naszym życiu pojawiają się takie momenty, których nie da się wyrazić słowami; cierpienie jest zazwyczaj zbyt wielkie, aby można było je w ogóle nazwać.

***

\- Steve?

Rogers unosi wzrok znad gazety.

\- Tak?

Barton milczy przez chwilę, zastanawiając się nad doborem słów.

\- Czy mogę na jakiś czas zabrać Wandę do siebie?

Kapitan Ameryka nie potrafi ukryć zaskoczenia, jakie pojawia się w jego zmęczonych oczach. Na jego czole pojawia się kilka zmarszczek, sprawiających wrażenie, jakby się nad czymś intensywnie zastanawiał. Po chwili jednak przytakuje szybkim ruchem głowy i obdarza Hawkeye'a lekkim, trochę smutnym uśmiechem. Zatapia się w swojej porannej porcji prasy na nowo, jednak Barton mógłby przysiąc, że to tylko przykrywka; Rogers zapewne znów myślami krąży wokół Bucky'ego.

Iowa wita ich słońcem, lekkim wiatrem i ciastem rabarbarowym Laury.

Dzieciaki są zachwycone nową współlokatorką. Barton wiele opowiadał im o Wandzie, dlatego już od pierwszej chwili, gdy brunetka pojawia się na werandzie, traktują ją jak siostrę, jakby była z nimi od zawsze. Nawet mały Nathaniel sprawia wrażenie zadowolonego z jej obecności.

Clint nie wie, czy to drugie imię jego najmłodszego syna, czy to po prostu sympatia do małego Nathaniela, sprawia, że dziewczyna spędza z nim najwięcej czasu. Jednak jest z owego faktu niezwykle zadowolony, mając nadzieję, że ta normalność pozwoli wyleczyć się jej z ran, jakie zadał jej Ultron i wydarzenia z Sokovii.

Nocne szepty znikają na miesiąc, może dwa. I kiedy Bartonowie sądzą, że Iowa odnosi sukces w pozbawieniu ich nowej podopiecznej demonów przeszłości, wszystko wraca.

Głośny, wprost mrożący krew w żyłach, wrzask roznosi się po całym ich domu; przynajmniej tak sądzi Clinton, jednak gdy się budzi, zauważa, że wszyscy są pogrążeni w błogim śnie. Krzyki pojawiły się tylko w jego głowie, na szczęście lub nieszczęście, a sam Barton nie wie, dlaczego tylko on je słyszy.

Zastaje ją na podłodze, na kolanach, oddychającą spazmatycznie, ze łzami na bladych policzkach.

Barton ma wrażenie, że wraz z nią płacze całe niebo; za oknem rozpoczyna się ogromna ulewa, bębniąca głośno o szyby. Nie wiadomo, czy brunetka ma umiejętności kontrolowania pogody; Clint wie tylko tyle, że dziewczyna ma swoją małą i jednocześnie nieskończoną magię, ale mimo to lubi tłumaczyć takie momenty właśnie jej mocą.

\- On był wszystkim, co miałam. Wszystkim, czegokolwiek potrzebowałam - szepcze Wanda drżącym głosem. - Jak mam teraz żyć, gdy nie ma go obok?

Barton za cholerę nie potrafi znaleźć odpowiednich słów, więc tylko przesuwa po jej włosach, zabierając kilka kosmyków, które opadły na jej twarz i trzyma jej zimne, drobne ciało w ramionach.

\- Pośród tego całego chaosu, zawsze byliśmy my, my przeciwko światu - kontynuuje, mocniej wtulając się w ciepłe ciało Hawkeye'a.

Trwają tak przez dłuższą chwilę, dopóki dziewczyna nie uspokaja się.

Kolejnego poranka Laura zastaje swojego męża siedzącego przy dziewczynie i trzymającego ją za dłoń.

Wanda i Clint nie rozmawiają o wydarzeniach z poprzedniej nocy; brunetka w ogóle bardzo mało odzywa się w ciągu dnia. W milczeniu, nie w ciszy, bo w bartonowym domku zawsze cicho przygrywa radio, któremu wesoło wtórują dzieci, krąży po farmie, za nią zaś blado unosi się poświata szkarłatnej mgły. Hawkeye obserwuje ją z okna pokoju swojego syna, gdzie naprawia zepsutą tarczę do lotek, która kiedyś należała do niego; to przy jej pomocy stawiał swoje pierwsze kroki w byciu sokolim okiem jako kilkuletni dzieciak.

Podczas pobytu w Avengers Tower nigdy nie udało mu się zweryfikować swojej teorii dotyczącej dziewczyny; mógł tylko domyślać się, że Pietro wraca za pomocą jej magii, jednak nigdy nie widział tego na własne oczy. Jedynym dowodem jest krzyk, rozdzierający, przeraźliwy, pełen niewyobrażalnego bólu i cierpienia, który słyszy tylko on, choć nadal nie rozumie dlaczego.

Wanda Maximoff jest niczym niebo i piekło jednocześnie; jednym jest za dnia, podczas gdy drugie zagląda przez jej ciemne oczy tylko podczas nocy.

Noc nie przynosi ukojenia żadnemu z nich. Clint mimowolnie rozmyśla o Pietro i Sokovii, podobnie jak ona, siedząc na środku podłogi w swojej sypialni, znajdującej się dwa pokoje na lewo od schodów. Laura cicho pomrukuje przez sen, mocniej wtulając się w ciepłe ciało swojego męża; Barton przygląda się przez chwilę jej spokojnemu obliczu, a potem delikatnie zsuwa ze swojej klatki piersiowej jej rękę i bezszelestnie wychodzi na korytarz; pewne cechy supertajnych szpiegów przydają się w codziennym życiu.

Clinton nie potrafi znieść myśli, że z wszystkich Avengersów, to Wanda sprawia wrażenie tej, która nosi na swoich barkach całe zło tego świata. Jednak to, co doszczętnie zniszczyłoby innych, ją tylko wzmacnia, czyniąc ten ciężar jej prywatną parą skrzydeł.

Świat nigdy nie uczynił jej silnej czy odważnej. To ona sama zadecydowała, że taką się stanie.

Kiedy w swojej głowie zaczyna słyszeć ten pełen przesadnej pewności siebie głos z naleciałościami wschodniego akcentu, z przerażeniem wypuszcza szklankę z dłoni. Naczynie roztrzaskuje się na kuchennych kafelkach, a Barton modli się w duchu, żeby ten hałas nikogo nie obudził. Gdy upewnia się, że dzieci dalej śpią w swoich pokojach, tak samo, jak Laura, zaczyna zastanawiać się nad tym, co przed chwilą usłyszał.

Echem w jego umyśle zaczyna roznosić się serdeczny śmiech Wandy i zirytowany głos Pietro, co bynajmniej nie jest wytworem jego wyobraźni. Słyszy to wszystko tak wyraźnie, jakby cała scena odgrywała się tuż pod jego nosem. I wtedy też uświadamia sobie, że to, co przez ostatnie kilkanaście miesięcy nazywał snami, wcale nimi nie było; w swojej głowie widział wizje Wandy, zniekształcone, odległe, czasami przerywane przez inne senne mary, jednak zawsze budził się w tym samym momencie, gdy obrazy zaczęły powoli przybierać kolory i kształty Sokovii, tej Sokovii, którą pozostawili w kompletnej ruinie.

Ostatnim, co zawsze widzi, jest martwe ciało Pietro pośród gruzów, a wtedy zrywa się gwałtownie, a kilka sekund później dociera do niego krzyk brunetki.

Śmierć bohatera może brzmieć poetycko, ale nigdy taka nie jest; przelana krew nie jest piękna, jest po prostu kurewsko czerwona.

Wanda nawet nie dostrzega, gdy w ciemnościach korytarza stoi Clint, zaglądając ukradkiem przez otwarte drzwi jej pokoju. Zdaje się zbyt zafascynowana obrazem swojego brata, żeby to w ogóle zauważyć.

Barton ma ochotę wrzeszczeć. Sam widok Pietro Maximoffa wzbudza w nim tyle żalu, smutku i wyrzutów sumienia, że żaden normalny człowiek nie byłby w stanie tego znieść. Jednak on zagryza tylko wargi, do krwi, czując jej metaliczny smak wewnątrz ust i uważnie obserwuje brunetkę, która delikatnymi, subtelnymi ruchami dłoni przywraca wspomnienie swojego starszego brata na chwilę do życia.

Clint widzi przed swoimi oczami Wandę, która trzyma za rękę widmo fragmentu swojej duszy, którą utraciła w Sokovii. Szepcze coś w jego stronę, wydaje się mu coś namiętnie opowiadać, z szerokim uśmiechem i czerwonym błyskiem w ciemnych tęczówkach. Barton jest przerażony, słysząc, jak duch jej przeszłości zaczyna się z nią droczyć, rozmawiać w taki sposób, jakby do niego samego nie docierało, że jest martwy już od prawie roku.

Widząc jednak, w jaki sposób uszczęśliwiają ją te momenty, w których może być sama ze swoim bratem, jakkolwiek dziwnie by to nie brzmiało; rozmawiać z nim, trzymać jego hologram za rękę, śmiać się z nim, nie śmie jej tego ani przerywać, ani zabraniać. Wytrwale czeka tylko na moment, w którym całe to wspomnienie uleci wraz ze szkarłatnym dymem, pozostawiając po sobie obraz podziurawionego przez pociski ciała starszego Maximoffa.

Clint błyskawicznie pojawia się obok niej, gładząc ją po jej ciemnych włosach, pozwalając płakać, złościć się i smucić. Kiedy jej ciało zmęczone przez kolejne ataki płaczu, opada miękko w jego ramiona, Barton kładzie ją na jej schludnie pościelone łóżko i zaczyna cicho nucić rosyjską kołysankę, której kiedyś nauczyła go Natasza.

Laura nie mówi ani słowa, ale jest zaniepokojona tym, że coraz częściej może znaleźć swojego męża w sypialni Wandy niż ich własnej. Nie chodzi jej o to, że mu nie ufa; kobieta po prostu boi się, że wyrzuty sumienia i obecność dziewczyny mogą jeszcze bardziej zniszczyć go psychicznie. Loki zasiał ogromne spustoszenie w umyśle Clintona, a Laura naprawdę nie chce, żeby Sokovia też dorzuciła swoje trzy grosze.

***

\- Przepraszam - szepcze Wanda, przekraczając próg starej szopy, w której Clint naprawia stary traktor, a przynajmniej tak mówi Laurze, choć wie, że tego starego cholerstwa nie da się przywrócić do życia.

\- Za co? - pyta. Rzucając jeden z kluczy francuskich na podłogę, a dłonie wyciera w stare, rozdarte na kolanie, dżinsy.

\- Za wszystko - wyjaśnia niepewnie dziewczyna, siadając na drewnianym taborecie. - Za to, że nie możesz przeze mnie spać...

\- Wando - przerywa jej gwałtownie Barton - jeśli moja obecność ma pomagać ci w zasypianiu, to uwierz, że będę robić to do chwili, gdy poradzisz sobie już z demonami przeszłości. A teraz przestań się mną zadręczać, dobrze?

\- Ale...

\- Bez dyskusji. To rozkaz.

Wanda nie odpowiada; uśmiecha się tylko, trochę krzywo i trochę niepewnie, a następnie wstaje z krzesełka i podchodzi do brudnego od sadzy Clinta i mocno go przytula do siebie. Barton kładzie ręce na jej plecach i głaszcze ją po jej długich, ciemnych włosach. Potem ujmuje jej twarz w dłonie, brudząc przy okazji jej blade policzki i całuje w czoło. Dziewczyna patrzy na niego z wdzięcznością w oczach, jakby tylko przy pomocy spojrzenia chciała podziękować mu za wszystko, co dla niej robi.

\- Laura mówiła, że potrzebuje pomocy przy chwastach. Myślę, że twoje czerwone abrakadabra trochę jej się przyda.

***

Schemat powtarza się przez kilka kolejnych nocy. Barton nie może spać, z czasem przestaje w ogóle kłaść się do łóżka; gdy cały dom spokojnie odchodzi w objęcia Morfeusza, on skrada się do pokoju Wandy i uważnie obserwuje jej ciche, otulone szkarłatną magią, spotkania z Pietro.

Za każdym razem, gdy go widzi, ma ochotę krzyczeć. Z czasem jednak przyzwyczaja się do tego widoku, co pozwala mu skupić się na tym, co mówi Wanda, prawie niewidocznie poruszając wargami, jakby rozmawiała z nim w jego głowie. Clint jednak doskonale słyszy oba ich głosy; dziewczyna często opowiada bratu o tym, jak wygląda jej życie z Bartonami w Iowa, szepcze mu o swoich lękach, które głównie dotyczą jej magii, której nadal nie potrafi dobrze zrozumieć. Kilka razy wspomina też o Visionie, mówi również o tym, że ma poczucie, jakby drużyna nie do końca ją zaakceptowała. Dzieli się z nim wszystkimi swoimi myślami, wątpliwościami, emocjami, dzieląc się też nimi, najprawdopodobniej nieświadomie, ze stojącym po drugiej stronie ściany Clintem.

To, czego mu nie mówi i wcale nie musi mu mówić, sprawia, że z czasem Barton zaczyna zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, jak powinien jej pomóc, co powinien zrobić, żeby Sokovia stała się tylko mglistym wspomnieniem, a żeby podczas każdej wizyty w Avengers Tower czuła się tak, jakby odwiedzała rodzinę, a nie obcych jej ludzi. Reszta drużyny zaczyna spędzać z nią więcej czasu, wpadają do Iowa w wolnych chwilach.

Stark zazwyczaj zabawia ją swoimi nowymi StarkSprzętami, z Nataszą rozmawia na czysto kobiece tematy, Sam i Steve zabierają ją na wspólne treningi i wypady za miasto, z Thorem zaś ucinają sobie pogawędki na temat magii, a niedawno była nawet z Bannerem w kinie. Najwięcej czasu jednak spędza z Visionem, znikając z nim na długie godziny i wracając z tych spotkań z radosnymi iskierkami tańczącymi w jej ciemnych oczach.

Jej uśmiech wciąż przypomina galaktyki, jednak są one mniej samotne i mniej smutne.

Clint opowiada o swoich odkryciach także Laurze, która stara się spędzać z Wandą jeszcze więcej czasu, pokazując jej jednocześnie, że jest ich rodziną, że kochają ją całym sercem i że zawsze może na nich liczyć. Dzieciaki nie pozostają w tyle, choć już od początku starały się być zawsze obok niej, co na początku trochę ją przerażało i może nawet krępowało. Na początku zdawała się nie wiedzieć, jak wygląda normalna rodzina, jakby całkowicie zapomniała, że w Sokovii, poza Pietro, kiedyś także taką miała.

Maximoff nie powie tego na głos, ale jest wdzięczna Bartonowi za to, co dla niej robi.

W nocy zaś opowiada o tym wszystkim Pietro, który jest jej pilnym słuchaczem; chłonie wszystkie słowa wypowiedziane przez nią, a Clint zachodzi w głowę, czy Maximoff zawsze taki był, czy po prostu Wanda nieco ulepszyła swoją projekcje. Coraz rzadziej jednak wspomnienie Pietro zastępuje obraz jego martwego ciała; jakby radość, która wypełnia dziewczynę, wiedziała, w którym momencie zakończyć swoje działanie. Wtedy dziewczyna patrzy ślepo w pozostałości po swoim bracie, a potem, jakby rozumiała, dlaczego tak się stało, wraca do łóżka i przesypia resztę nocy bez łez, krzyków, tragicznych wspomnień z Sokovii.

Wszystko to kończy się podczas jednej z wizyt w Avengers Tower.

Kiedy Clint kończy rozmawiać ze Starkiem, na temat nowych strzał, Wanda czeka na niego przy głównym wejściu do wieży. Ludzie zdają się jej w ogóle nie dostrzegać, co niezwykle ją cieszy; anonimowość jest tym, co superbohaterowie niezwykle sobie cenią. Radość jednak nie trwa zbyt długo. Przerywa ją brutalnie starszy mężczyzna, z wyraźnym wschodnim akcentem, który oskarża Maximoff o to, co stało się z jego ojczyzną, co stało się z Sokovią.

Barton zastaje dziewczynę we łzach, roztrzęsioną; przypomina siebie sprzed kilkunastu miesięcy, gdy jeszcze uczyła się, jak żyć z ową tragedią we krwi.

Pierwsza noc po powrocie do Iowa jest pełna ogłuszającego krzyku i morza słonych łez, które budzą tym razem nie tylko Clintona, ale także resztę jego rodziny.

\- Wanda musi wrócić do Nowego Jorku - szepcze Laura następnego dnia, ściskając mocno kubek z kawą. Dzieci siedzą przy stole, nadal w piżamach, rysując laurki dla ich nowej siostry, która nadal nie opuściła swojego pokoju.

\- Nie rozumiem? - Barton marszczy brwi.

\- Wiem, że jest jej ciężko, Clint, naprawdę to wiem - mówi z wyraźną rozpaczą kobieta, siadając na wolnych krześle obok męża. Splata ich dłonie gdzieś pod stołem. - I chyba nawet byłam w stanie tolerować, gdy swoim ciężarem dzieliła się z tobą, bo wiem, że jesteś na tyle silny, że poradzisz sobie z tym. Jednak nie mogę... naprawdę nie mogę pozwolić na to, żeby nasze dzieci też w tym uczestniczyły.

\- Lauro, posłuchaj - zaczyna Hawkeye, jednak żona gwałtownie przerywa mu szybkim gestem dłoni.

\- Wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć - odpowiada szybko - że Wanda nie ma rodziny, że została sama... Wiesz, że ją kocham i traktuję jak swoją córkę, ale nie chcę, żeby nadal z nami mieszkała.

\- To tylko jednorazowy wypadek - wyjaśnia Barton cicho. - Mówiłem ci, co się stało w Nowym Jorku. Była zrozpaczona, nie potrafiła zapanować nad swoją mocą.

\- Jesteś w stanie mi obiecać, że to się więcej nie stanie?

Clint milczy, podczas gdy Laura mocno zaciska wargi.

\- Nie - mówi w końcu mężczyzna.

\- Pół nocy usypiałam Nathaniela do snu - kontynuuje ona, szepcząc - a Coopera i Lilę musiałam przekonywać, że to był tylko zły sen, choć nie były zbyt chętne, aby mi uwierzyć. Przysięgłam im, że to więcej się nie powtórzy. Nie powiedziałam im, że to Wanda, bo nie chcę, żeby się jej bały.

Barton nie odpowiada. Wstaje tylko od stołu, pozostawiając na wpół zjedzoną jajecznicę i prawie pełny kubek z kawą; Laura odprowadza go wzrokiem aż do samego wyjścia.

Wraca dopiero po kilku godzinach, nadal będąc w dresach i szarej koszulce, z rozczochranymi włosami i zacięciem na twarzy. Nietrudno jest więc się domyślić Laurze, że najprawdopodobniej za parę minut zacznie się rozmowa, której ona wcale nie chce prowadzić ze swoim mężem, jednak nie ma innego wyjścia. Widząc przerażenie w oczach swoich dzieci, obiecała sobie, że nie dopuści więcej do takiej sytuacji, nawet jeśli wiązałoby się to ze złamaniem bartonowego serca.

\- Wanda zostaje z nami - oświadcza stanowczo. - I tak, mogę ci obiecać, że ta sytuacja już nigdy więcej nie będzie mieć miejsca.

\- Clint...? - pyta cicho Laura, nie do końca rozumiejąc, jak jej mąż chce osiągnąć to, co sobie zamierzył. Przecież sama Maximoff nie potrafi zapanować nad swoimi mocami, więc co może zrobić on, żeby je w tym pomóc?

\- Muszę z nią porozmawiać. - Puszcza jej szept mimo uszu. - Jest u siebie, na górze?

\- Wanda powiedziała, że jedzie na wycieczkę - wtrąca cicho Lila, nie odrywając wzroku znad swojej kolorowanki z Avengersami, kolorując jednocześnie swojego ulubionego, czyli Hulka.

\- Słucham? - pyta tępo Barton.

Laura podbiega do okna, rozglądając się nerwowo.

\- Zabrała pick-upa - stwierdza natychmiast.

Gdy Clint zdaje sobie sprawę, że Wanda uciekła, czuje się tak, jakby coś zimnego osiadło na jego sercu.

\- Tato - szepcze Cooper smutno - czy ona do nas wróci?

Nie słucha już żadnych słów, które mówi do niego żona; chwyta tylko za skórzaną kurtkę i biegnie w stronę Forda, zaparkowanego na podjeździe. Chwilę potem, zostawiając za sobą Laurę, dzieciaki i Iowa, jest już na autostradzie prowadzącej do Nowego Jorku.

Czternaście godzin i pięćdziesiąt dwie minuty później u jego stóp piętrzy się potężna Avengers Tower. Barton nawet nie musiał dzwonić do Starka, żeby domyślić się, że właśnie tutaj może znaleźć Maximoff. Nie dzwoni też, żeby się zapowiedzieć, żeby czasem nie spłoszyć dziewczyny.

Tony nie wydaje się zaskoczony wizytą Clinta. Wita go z uśmiechem i nieco zaspanym wzrokiem. Częstuje go butelką whisky, zapewne kurewsko drogiej, ale Barton grzecznie odmawia i ignorując Starka, który zaczyna gadać o jego nowych strzałach, biegnie prosto do windy.

Pokój Wandy znajduje się na piętrze Rogersa; trzecim od góry, zaraz pod apartamentem Thora i starym apartamentem Clinta.

Barton zastaje brunetkę na końcu korytarza, obserwując przez ogromne okna Tower miasto, które nie śpi. Jej dłoń, żywa, częściowo przykryta przez ciemny materiał bluzki, spleciona jest z inną, bardzo bladą, ledwo widoczną. Hawkeye przez moment myśli, że Wanda trzyma za dłoń mgłę, jednak potem zdaje sobie sprawę, kto stoi u jej boku.

Pietro. Zawsze razem, nigdy osobno. Nawet po śmierci.

\- Słyszałam twoją rozmowę z Laurą - mówi dziewczyna, gdy Clint bez słowa pojawia się obok.

\- Jesteś teraz częścią mojej rodziny - odpowiada Barton - i nigdy nie pozwoliłbym na to, żeby ktoś mi cię odebrał, rozumiesz?

Dziewczyna przenosi na niego wzrok; zamglony, pełen łez, pobłyskując bladym szkarłatem.

\- Nie chcę sprawiać kłopotów...

\- Wando - ucina szybko Clint, obejmując ją ramieniem - nie jesteś żadnym kłopotem, tak?

\- Wiem, że nie możesz przeze mnie spać w nocy - szepcze. - Po prostu nie potrafię przywracać wspomnienia... wspomnienia Pietro tylko w swojej głowie. Wolałam wybrać ciebie niż kogokolwiek innego. Tylko ty mnie rozumiesz.

\- Wiem, że jest ci ciężko, ale wiem też, że sobie poradzisz. Musisz tylko przestać żyć przeszłością, pozwolić Pietro odejść.

Wanda odwraca wzrok. Clint może przysiąc, że słyszy jej cichy szloch.

\- Zabierzesz mnie... do domu?

Barton uśmiecha się szeroko. Mróz, który oszronił jego serce, topnieje pod wpływem tych słów.

\- Oczywiście - mówi. - Cooper nie może się już pewnie doczekać. Podejrzewam, że się w tobie zakochał.

Maximoff zagryza wargi, jednak nie potrafi ukryć uśmiechu, który mimowolnie pojawia się na jej twarzy. Przekraczając próg Avengers Tower, obiecuje sobie, że nauczy się żyć bez Pietro, jednak nigdy nie pozwoli zginąć wspomnieniu o nim; nie potrafi porzucić osoby, którą była, więc najzwyczajniej w świecie postanawia nosić ją na plecach, każdego dnia, jednocześnie nie pozwalając, aby miała jakikolwiek wpływ na jej teraźniejszość czy przyszłość.


End file.
